1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems. More specifically, it relates to improvements in computer architecture by improving serviceability and upgradability of computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer-on-module (COM) is a type of single-board computer (SBC), a subtype of an embedded computer system. It is also called System on Module (SOM) as an extension of the concept of System on Chip (SoC) and lying between a full-up computer and a microcontroller in nature.
Today's COM/SOM modules are complete computers which may be built on a single circuit board. The design is centered on a single microprocessor with RAM, input/output controllers and all other features needed to be a functional computer on the one board. However, unlike a single-board computer, the COM module will usually lack the standard connectors for any input/output peripherals to be attached directly to the board. Instead, the wiring for these peripherals may be bussed out to connectors on the board.
The module may usually need to be mounted on a carrier board (or “baseboard”) which breaks the bus out to standard peripheral connectors. Some COMs also include peripheral connectors and/or can be used without a carrier.
A COM/SOM solution offers a dense package computer system for use in small or specialized applications requiring low power consumption or small physical size as is needed in embedded systems. Some devices may also incorporate Field Programmable Gate Arrays.
The terms, “Computer-on-Module” and “COM,” have become more notable upon industry standardization of the COMExpress format. COMExpress, a computer-on-module (COM) form factor, is a highly integrated and compact PC that can be used in a design application much like an integrated circuit component. Each COMExpress Module COM integrates core CPU and memory functionality, the common I/O of a PC/AT, USB, audio, graphics, and Ethernet. In some embodiments, all I/O signals may be mapped to high density, low profile connectors attached to the module.
COMExpress is a PCI Industrial Computer Manufacturers Group (PICMG) standard that defines a Computer-On-Module, or COM, packaged as a super component. The defined interfaces provide a smooth transition path from legacy parallel interfaces to LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling) interfaces. This includes the PCI bus, parallel ATA, PCI Express and Serial ATA. COM Express defines five different pinout types in order to be scalable for future applications.
Thus, COMExpress is an open standard technology offering more compact and powerful computing solutions than, for example, blade-based computer systems. However, in some typical systems which incorporate COMExpress technology, substantial disassembly is required in order to change the COMExpress module. In some cases, it may be necessary to disassemble the entire system in order to service the COMExpress module. This can significantly increase labor and service/repair costs when servicing the COMExpress module.
In addition, further difficulties have occurred in addressing cooling requirements of conventional COMExpress systems. As computing power density increases, so does the heat that must be forced from the inside of the system to the environment external to the system. In convention systems, the placement of internal components including the COMExpress module and supporting components may actually hinder airflow and/or dissipation of heat. Thus, the ability of the system to create airflow sufficient to cool components, such as the COMExpress module, becomes encumbered by the blocking effect of the surrounding components. Therefore, a need exists for properly drawing and dissipating heat from the computer system and away from the COMExpress module.